Haylin White-eye
=Appearance= ◆Current Physical Appearance: Haylin throughout the years has aged particularly well for a blood elf. Her platinum blond hair is beginning turn into a pale grey yet still each strand is soft as silk, her spine has kept it’s elegant figure allowing her to almost float across the ground and her skin has held up perfectly, still smooth, still the same shade of rose. The most notable change on Haylin is her eyes. At a younger age Haylin's eyes were the color of turquoise this eventually changed as the hunger for magic grew, like many others of her kind. Her waist has kept the same throughout her life, this maybe due to the constant corset she wore during her teenage years. ◆Clothing: Being a barmaid, Haylin prefers not to wear elegant garments. Instead she goes with simple dresses that are attractive and comfortable to wear. The dress she is usually seen in meets her specifications. =Personality= At a younger age Haylin was considered a push-over. If someone were to take a punch at her shoulder or trip her while she walked she would blame it on herself as if it were her own fault. Perhaps the knowledge that comes with aging changed her, or maybe the constant bullying by peers eventually toughened her soul. In any case, if anyone were to even step on her shoe now days, it would follow up with a harsh word beating from Haylin. As unforgiving for the smallest of things Haylin can also be generous to those who are less fortunate than her. It is a common sight to see Haylin giving food, blankets and other nececcites to those who are in need. A couple years ago Haylin formed a social circle that gave her friends she could trust. To these few she is kind hearted and loving. =History= I'm still working on this part At age fifteen Haylin was kicked out of Madam Williania's home for the less fortunate. Left with only a couple silver in her pocket and a note she was found with as an infant it was time for Haylin to set off into the world and make a life for herself. At age 61, touched by an angel Haylin survived the fall Quel'Thalas yet eventually suffered from the hunger of magic like others of her kind. The tavern she had started working at before, Located Greenwood Pass was now a ghost town carrying the scent of the plague. Following the group of survivors Haylin was one of the first blood elves to live in Silvermoon. For the past couple years Haylin has worked at the inn located in Silvermoon. At first it was a good deal for her, she would serve the customers, make the money and pay off the land owner for where she stayed. Eventually the population of Silvermoon increased, inviting all sorts of customers in and out of the Inn, the downside of this was the rise of crime. Current Activities It was month ago when the dreams began. At first Haylin thought it was some kind of practical joke by a customer who wasn't pleased by the service. This thought quickly was discarded as the dreams began to get violent. Scared of what was going on, Haylin quickly sought out help from a Witch Doctor who had joined a group of gypsy's that traveled around the city. The Witch Doctor suggested that Haylin should keep a dream diary where past dreams could be noted down and then checked off if seen again. For a couple weeks Haylin drew and wrote of her dreams, she drew of young women with opal eyes, she wrote of bodies she had seen, tortured and then burned. It was maybe then when all of the pages were filled, that Haylin took notice of a pattern. The woman with bright opal eyes was someone she had served, and the tortured body belonged to a an orc she had seen in the bazaar. All the others were the same, they were all people who she had seen or served.